


Juice Box

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice Box

**Author's Note:**

> For [shadents](http://shadents.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Written for the prompt: accidentally trapped inside a room.

"This is _unacceptable_." Kaito growled. His spear and hammer, and Kouta's weapons, had proved useless against the securely locked door.

"Who knew Bando-san was so protective of his products?" Kouta was sprawled on the floor, legs kicked out at a wide angle, staring at the lack of signal on his phone.

Kaito glared at him. "There has to be an emergency exit."

"We're probably stuck in here until Drupers reopens tomorrow." Kouta rummaged in a crate, then laughed, tossing a banana at Kaito.

Kaito caught it deftly.

Kouta began pealing an orange. "Might as well make the best of it."


End file.
